


Stiles Is The Light

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek smiled warmly at the boy because it was so ironic that he could only produce light, because that was what Stiles was. He was the light that kept Derek’s darkness away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Is The Light

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/47790733622/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words

It shouldn’t be a big surprise for Derek when the lights go out in his home. Stiles had hired what Derek could only describe as, a dodgy electrician, to install the electric in the newly renovated Hale house. Luckily for Derek, he was an alpha werewolf, who had good eyesight when it came to the darkness so he shifted, his eyes turning red as he got adjusted to the dark.

 

It was around eight in the evening when he heard the rumble of Stiles jeep. As much as Derek disliked the jeep Stiles would not part from it; sadly for Derek, Stiles was a two for one deal. It was, as Stiles called it, his baby. Plus it was blue, which reminded Stiles of Derek’s electric blue beta eyes that Stiles loved. Not that he didn’t love Derek’s red alpha eyes, Derek knew that because when they made an appearance during an intimate moment between the pair, Stiles arousal spiked up tenfold.

 

That was what Derek loved about Stiles; he wasn’t afraid of dangerous situations which Derek used to be included in a lot, back during Stiles high school years. After the alpha pack left not that much danger came into Derek’s life. It was also a thing he hated about Stiles, the kid wasn’t afraid to jump head first into dangerous situations.

 

“Woah, why is it so dark in here?” Stiles asked once he made his way inside the house. Derek watched from the open living room as Stiles hands fumbled for the light switch, his eyes scrunching and widening as he tried to get adjusted to the darkness. Derek would have replied, but he was too busy adoring Stiles. When Stiles hand ran over the light switch Derek watched him smile in triumph before he flicked the switch back and forth a couple of times. With a frustrated sigh he looked over the room, squinting to see. “Derek?” Stiles called out.

 

Derek smirked as an idea formed in his mind. He slowly got up from the couch and made his way into the foyer and behind Stiles stealthily. Stiles was still oblivious so Derek kept from chuckling as he clapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth, his other hand over Stiles stomach, pulling him into Derek’s chest. Fear spiked quickly in the boy as he struggled against Derek before Derek looked down at Stiles so he could see the red irises.

 

When Stiles noticed them he finally slumped into Derek’s hold. “You fucking scared me dude.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s palm before he licked it and Derek removed his hand from Stiles mouth and wiped it down Stiles’ cheek. “Thanks.” Stiles grimaced as he scrubbed his face with his sleeve.

 

Derek wrapped his now free arm around Stiles stomach with the other arm and rested his chin on Stiles shoulder. “Hey.” He breathed, his nose nudging behind Stiles ear.

 

Stiles eyes closed and he smiled as he slumped further into Derek’s embrace. “Hey babe,” he whispered. “Have fun scaring the shit out of me?” He asked, turning to look up at Derek.

 

“Of course,” Derek grinned back, Stiles couldn’t see it, but he could probably feel it.

 

“Asshole,” Stiles mumbled. “So, why are the lights out?”

 

“I don’t know.” Derek replied. “You should go and ask that stupid electrician.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at that. “He was a genuine electrician Der.”

 

“Genuine.” Derek scoffed at the word.

 

Stiles turned in Derek arms and Derek had to press their lips together because Stiles would make a mess of it. The kiss was slow and full of passion, the kind of kiss that Derek sank into. Stiles was warm and inviting and home for Derek. When Stiles pulled away Derek could see the grin make his way onto his face. “Want to see something awesome?” Stiles asked, his body suddenly vibrating from the excitement.

 

“Even if I say no, you’re still going to show me aren’t you?” Derek replied cockily which earned him a swat on the back of his head.

 

“Shut up doofus and just watch this.” Stiles sighed as he removed Derek’s arms from around him and took a step back. His eyes closed, his breath evening out and Derek watched Stiles chest slowly rise and fall as concentration poured out of the boy. Stiles hand lifted out to Derek and Derek waited patiently as Stiles continued to concentrate, his face squinting from the deep concentration. Derek was so focused on his mates face that he didn’t see the inside of Stiles palm glow until it was lighting up Stiles face. The red drained from Derek’s eyes as the light got brighter and Stiles eyes were now open.

 

Derek looked down at the source of light to see rays slipping through the gaps of Stiles fingers. It had been a while since Derek last saw Stiles tap into the magic, so it was a surprise to see it now. Stiles was grinning by now, his arm still outstretched to Derek, his fingers still curled into his palm. Derek felt like he was in a bubble, he could feel the warmth of Stiles magic surround him and it felt like it was just he and Stiles. The rest of the foyer was covered in dark, but only he and Stiles were bathed in light. “Pretty cool huh?” Stiles finally spoke. Derek nodded and placed his open palm under Stiles’ hand. “Deaton has been teaching me how to tap into my magic. I can only produce light, but that’s a start.” Stiles grinned.

 

Derek smiled warmly at the boy because it was so ironic that he could only produce light, because that was what Stiles was. He was the light that kept Derek’s darkness away. The light in his closed hand was white, innocent just like Stiles was. His magic projected everything that Stiles was and it was beautiful, Stiles was beautiful. Derek wished he could tell Stiles this, project his thoughts as easily as Stiles could but Derek wasn’t Stiles and the only way he could ever get his feelings across to someone was by doing, so Derek did the one thing that Stiles could read. Derek kissed him, the kiss was eager and passion and Stiles replied back, speaking in a way that Derek could read and interpret. The kiss was full of love and awe, it was full of trust and warmth and everything Derek needed in his life. It was full of Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com   
> Prompts are welcome suggestions :)


End file.
